


Circle road: конечная

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Friendship/Love, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подразумевается, что Баки уже разморожен, код сломан, Кэп "в изгнании".<br/>"Депрессивное ПВП". Кинк не ставлю, но Баки без руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle road: конечная

  Тут никто не любит, когда его рассматривают. И никто этого не делает. Редко, когда удаётся поймать чей-то скользящий взгляд, все только кивают и гипнотизируют старую плитку, сверля тонкую сеть трещин. Наверное, каждый уже успел подумать, что эта плитка на полу и стенах делает комнату похожей на старую скотобойню или разделочную. Может, так и есть. На грязном полу могли запросто валять туши животных и их сырое мясо, торопясь пустить его на фарш, чтобы после продать в виде немецких колбасок. Теперь же этот подвал арендует очередное «Общество Анонимных…». Баки редко когда знает, на какое именно собрание он попадёт сегодня. Да и посещает он их не особенно часто, он не новоявленная Марла Сингер и не вампир, кормящийся чужими бедами. Он просто знакомится с людьми, с реальностью и историями, которые могли бы случиться и в его жизни. Тут он чувствует себя комфортно, в отличие от Стива. Тот же прячется за козырьком своей кепки, но его поведение привлекает лишнее внимание. Ему не сидится на месте, он ёрзает на стуле, вызывающе скрипит им. То скрестит руки на груди, то засунет свои ладони себе же под зад. Баки сидит от него справа, через двух человек — мужчину и женщину. Баки кивает болванчиком, как и все остальные, выслушав очередную исповедь. Сам же он никогда не говорит. Ему не нравится выдумывать и врать, для его правды ещё не создали такого сообщества анонимных, оно и к лучшему. По истечении двух часов ведущий просит всех похлопать, скудные аплодисменты поддержки разлетаются по залу, Стив косится в сторону Баки, он стучит раскрытой ладонью правой руки себе по колену, пустой рукав его левой заправлен в карман широких потёртых джинсов. Стив сглатывает, хотя во рту неприятно сухо, не помогает даже допитая бутылка воды.  
  
      Анонимы распускаются так же быстро, как они и собрались, никто не обменивается своими номерами телефонов, не провожает до метро, тут не заводят близкие знакомства, подобное бывает максимум в кино. Стив догоняет Баки на улице, но всё же на полшага держится позади него. Тот не оборачивается, но знает, что друг преследует тенью. Они идут не быстро и не медленно, вместе с людским потоком. Ночной город окутывает духотой и человеческими голосами на разных языках. Здесь много корейцев и китайцев, такой район. Неоновые вывески сверкают красным и голубым, конкурируют друг с другом по яркости и призывными лозунгами. Такси торопятся проглотить очередного пассажира, наперебой сигналят, притормозив на пешеходных переходах. Стив по привычке крутит головой, одновременно рассматривая и не видя ничего вокруг себя, Баки же смотрит себе под ноги, словно по запаху выбирая маршрут. Он заворачивает в один из подвальчиков: четыре столика и барная стойка — тайская забегаловка с большим розовым лотосом на стене. Баки садится за стойку, тыкает пальцем в раскрытое меню, старик в белой бандане кивает. Через минуту он приносит бутылку светлого, Стив просит повторить пива и для себя.  
  
      — С днём рождения, Бак, — Стив салютует бутылкой, Баки, не смотря в его сторону, делает два крупных глотка. Стиву горько не только от пива. Он не находит себе места, но и уйти не может, пока Баки откровенно этого не попросит. — Как ты?  
  
      Стив делает очередную попытку. Баки пожимает одним плечом. Тем, от которого остался лишь один металлический обрубок. Он так и не согласился на протез. Он вообще ни на что не согласился, словно Стив бросал ему обглоданную кость, подачку, а не дружескую помощь. Хотя, что мог дать сам Роджерс? У него не было личных средств, он сам остался ни с чем. Капитан Америка был с голым задом, даже щитом теперь не прикрыться. Патриотическую выставку в Смитсоновском музее расформировали быстрее, чем можно было представить. Зал славы Капитана Америки с позором демонтировали за несколько дней, отведя павильон под продажу сувенирной продукции. Правда, у Стива всё ещё осталась страховка, которая покрывала расходы на коммунальные услуги, положенную пенсию бывалому герою так же никто не отменил. И на том спасибо, что не добили лежачего. Заслуги Тʼчаллы и Фьюри. Скандальная волна постепенно успокоилась, сошла на нет, лишь отравленная пена иногда ещё вскипала, но Стив привык смотреть сквозь неё, видя в ребристой поверхности отражение спящего Баки. И Баки, наконец, вернулся, но штиль с собой не принёс.  
  
      Он снял крошечную комнату на окраине Вашингтона, окнами на железную дорогу — мазохист. Устроился на работу ночным сторожем, охранял ножницы да лаки для волос в частной парикмахерской максимум для трёх персон. Он не жаловался и ничего не просил. И это особенно сильно задевало Стива. Он не избегал его, но и не искал встреч. Пытался жить самостоятельно. Учился заново. И у него почти получалось. Или так только казалось Стиву. Баки умело слился с мегаполисом, спрятался в его серых буднях, даже случайные прохожие и соседи теперь отводили в сторону свои остекленелые глаза, не желая пялиться на однорукого калеку.   
  
      — Ну, а ты как? — Баки всё же посмотрел на друга.  
  
      — Я? — Стив открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, но безрезультатно, закусил щёку с внутренней стороны, почему-то чувствуя, что начинает краснеть.  
  
      — Так и знал.  
  
      — Что именно?  
  
      — Ты не сможешь без Мстителей. Всё было зря, — Баки обхватил влажное горлышко губами и залпом осушил бутылку. Он так и не обстриг волосы, жёсткая щетина по-прежнему обрамляла острые скулы. В одежде сохранилась небрежность и простота. Равнодушие — свойственно нынешнему Баки.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что я так не думаю. И ты знаешь, что я бы никогда не поступил бы по-другому.  
  
      — И зря, — Баки жестом подозвал хозяина, тот тут же протянул ему счёт.  
  
      — Не начинай.  
  
      — А что толку, — он вновь повёл плечом. — Отвези меня домой.  
  
      Стив опять шёл немного позади, походка Баки изменилась. Ещё бы, почти за век! Теперь его клонит немного вправо, плечи сутулятся, пустой рукав иногда выпадает из кармана, и он торопится заправить его обратно, чтобы тряпка не моталась безжизненно по ветру. Стив еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не помочь ему, хотя и понимает, что заправить рукав в карман не вызывает трудностей.  
  
      Они идут молча по Кресент-роуд, вдоль парка Бадди Аттик Лейк, старые скамейки заняты молодёжью, шумная компания у озера о чём-то спорит с пьяным бородатым бездомным, ближе к закрытию тут бывает небезопасно. Сворачивают на Ридж-роуд, голоса стихают, ветер без тормозов, задувает со свистом в уши, Стив втягивает голову в плечи, теперь вслушиваясь в тихий шаг Баки и отстающий свой. На подземной стоянке почти нет машин, Стив жмёт на кнопку, не вытащив ключей из кармана, одинокий писк резонирует об бетонные стены. На мгновение Стиву кажется, что Баки завалится на заднее сидение, вытянется на нём, спрячет закрытые глаза под козырьком кепки, сделает всё, чтобы не заговорить до конца маршрута. Но нет, он всё же выбирает пассажирское спереди. Это обнадёживает, Стив рад, что сможет коситься на его профиль, ощущать друга совсем близко с собой.  
  
      — Кассетная магнитола, — Баки хмыкнул.  
  
      — И механика.  
  
      — Да, твою крошку однорукому угнать будет не просто, — Баки сжал и разжал кулак, Стив же закусил нижнюю губу. Он слишком сосредоточенно всматривался в серпантин дороги, свет фар, словно разлитая по асфальту неоновая краска, тускло подсвечивал безжизненную обочину. Беседа с Баки как прогулка по минному полю — он не любит говорить о прошлом. О детстве, о совместной юности. Не вспоминает о своей матери. Не любит говорить и о том, чем живёт теперь. И Стиву становится неловко. Раньше тишина была комфортной, Баки подкрадывался сзади, но Стив чувствовал себя защищённым. Друг просто стоял за его спиной и наблюдал, как тот рисует. Таким образом они могли провести около часа и даже больше. Перед глазами Баки рождались акварельные истории, Стив упивался вдохновением.  
  
      — Я начал вновь рисовать.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      Стив делает паузу, мимо проносится грузовик.  
  
      — Нет, — вздыхает. — Помню…  
  
      — Не начинай.  
  
      — И всё же я помню, — Стив поворачивает голову к Баки, смотрит, как он поджал губы, как нервно гуляют по скулам желваки. — Помню, был заказ. Кажется, от маленького ресторанчика у реки. Мисси. Так звали хозяйку? Она была не молода, но очень мила и пахла ванильным мороженым. Ей надо было подготовить несколько эскизов для стен веранды, и я попросил у неё денег вперёд, но в итоге ни черта не мог придумать.  
  
      — Она хотела цветы, — Баки закусил ноготь большого пальца, на Стива так и не посмотрел, но почувствовал, как тот прибавил газу.  
  
      — Точно. Но у меня не было вдохновения. Даже грифель карандаша постоянно ломался.  
  
      — Ты тогда напился. Стащил мой виски. Бутылка даже не была начата.  
  
      — Ты злился?  
  
      — Только когда на следующий день таскал тазики с твоей блевотиной. А ещё мои брюки так и не отстирались от масла, жирные пятна краски навсегда въелись в линию ремня.  
  
      — Я даже не поблагодарил тебя тогда.  
  
      — Неправда, тебя рвало, но ты через раз стонал извинения.  
  
      — Нет, я не про это. Тогда у меня вновь появилось вдохновение. Ну, после…  
  
      — В ту ночь ты изрисовал всю мою грудь. Что там было?  
  
      — Цветы. Магнолии, — Стив протянул руку, коснулся пустого рукава, после положил раскрытую ладонь чуть выше левой груди Баки. Туда, где уродливыми рубцами пролегли незаживающие шрамы на стыке с металлом, переходящим в обрубленное плечо. — Тут был самый большой распустившийся бутон.  
  
      Баки напрягся и словно перестал дышать. Рука Стива одновременно холодила и обжигала, как и тогда, почти восемьдесят лет назад, когда его узкая, совсем ещё хрупкая ладонь размазала рисунок, небрежно коснувшись кожи. Поцелуй вышел спонтанным, липким, влажным, горячим и пьяным. Сердце Баки грозилось взломать рёбра, так оно стучало, Стива же трясло от адреналина. Было волнительно, неловко и очень страшно.  
  
      — Да, — голос предательски хриплый, не свой. Баки повёл плечом, прогоняя руку Стива и оцепенение вместе с ней. — Кажется, я это помню. Но на веранду Мисси выбрала всё же сирень.  
  
      Стив кивнул и затормозил перед опущенным шлагбаумом, стоп-знак мигал красным, предупреждая, что надвигается товарный поезд. Прямо за переездом начинался жилой район, где и снимал комнату Баки. Стиву до удушливой паники не хотелось так быстро обрывать их маршрут.  
  
      — Сверни налево.  
  
      — М? — Стив взглянул на друга вопросительно, не веря собственным ушам.  
  
      — Там съезд на просёлочную дорогу, сверни налево. Прокатимся ещё.

***

В дождь здесь точно не проехать, можно и колёса оставить. Стив подпрыгнул на очередной выбоине, сбавил скорость до двадцати километров, чем дальше они ехали, тем ночь становилась всё более густой.  
  
      — Тормози. Там обрыв.  
  
      Жёлтый свет фар и правда выхватил резкий конец дороги, словно кто-то передумал дорисовывать, решив, что и так сойдёт. Вот только дорога эта теперь ведёт в никуда. И для чего её утрамбовали своими колёсами редкие машины? Стив встал у самого склона. В салоне машины была стерильная тишина, и казалось, что на улице так же. Безжизненный вакуум под плотным звёздным куполом. Баки первым покинул салон и обошёл машину, присел на капот, — Стив мог разглядеть его спину в свете тусклых фар. Баки стянул с себя кепку, положил её рядом и взлохматил волосы, массируя кожу головы, Стив выдохнул, побарабанил почему-то холодными пальцами по рулю и тоже решил вылезти на улицу. Небо показалось совсем низким, как разбухшая вата, упавшая в чернильницу. И вот они, мерцающие пятиконечные, срывай, как переспелые черешни. Стив набрал полную грудь свежего воздуха и встал почти вплотную к Баки, слева от него — благоговение.  
  
      — Я скучал по тебе, Бак, — он нагнулся и упёрся лбом в культю, тот еле вздрогнул, но через мгновение тихо выдохнул и расслабился. — Ты даже не представляешь, как скучал.  
  
      В груди тянуло, словно туда натолкали камней, и теперь, утрамбованные, они давят своей тяжестью. Стив не имел права говорить, насколько ему плохо и больно. Баки всё равно хуже и больнее. Так будет всегда.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Бак, — не было в этом признании порочности, скованности и табу, которые могут быть между двумя мужчинами. Это чистая правда и она всегда была между ними — дружба, верность, любовь. Стив поднял голову, всмотрелся в профиль Баки: брови съехались, образуя толстую складку на переносице, губы же вытянулись, застыв в непроизнесённом слове. — Сильно очень.  
  
      — Это ничего не меняет, Стиви, — его голос был хриплый, отстранённый, холодный.  
  
      — Для меня меняет.  
  
      — Ты эгоист, Роджерс, — хмыкнул он.  
  
      — Знаю. Простишь, — взгляд из-за соломенных ресниц был просящий, щенячий, но интонация в голосе утвердительная, не терпящая отклонений. — Ба-ки.  
  
      Сколько раз он произносил это короткое имя? И всегда по-разному: радостно кричал или по-больному хрипел, когда ангина стягивала горло, тихо и обиженно стонал, в ужасе орал, видя сквозь пелену слёз, как падающее тело превращается в точку, в удивлении шептал, стоило маске упасть на асфальт. Но никогда исступлённо не повторял, как сейчас, с придыханием, в промежутках между слепыми поцелуями. Стив навалился, между своих бёдер зажал отставленное бедро Баки, собственнически прижался, запутался пальцами обеих рук в сухих и в жёстких волосах на затылке. Он целовал рвано и коротко: в нос, щёки, сжатые губы, подбородок, лоб. И если бы Баки не хотел, то он оттолкнул бы, Стив позволил бы себя ударить, плюнуть, оскорбить. Но Баки разрешал себя целовать — вновь в закрытые глаза, колючие скулы и сухой рот. Затем в приоткрытый рот, в который можно было скользнуть кончиком языка. И Стив сделал это, и словно между лопаток прошлись обжигающим ударом хлыста, и он вздрогнул от внезапной остроты ощущений. В груди жгло, а ладони потели, губы Баки жёсткие и быстро становились тёплыми, у него во рту было скользко, а язык его оказался сочным, юрким. Решение поцеловать было зрелое и взвешенное, страх больше не преследовал, как и былой стыд.  
  
      Одна рука Стива крепче сжала в кулак волосы, вторая же соскользнула по шее, легла на плечо, блуждая ниже, встретилась с неправильной пустотой, поэтому тут же перешла на левый бок, лаская его, щекоча, задрав и пробравшись под рубашку и майку. Баки крепче вцепился пальцами правой руки в капот, отвёл голову назад, обнажая шею, и Стив поцеловал её, накрыл своим ртом острый кадык, провёл языком по солоноватой коже, оттянув одежду, к изогнутым ключицам. Ветер холодил, облизывал те места, где только что был чужой язык, Баки еле заметно вздрогнул, тело покрылось мурашками от удовольствия. Звучит смешно, но его и правда уже почти сто лет  _так_  никто не касался. И Стив внезапно распутен, совсем оголодавший.  
  
      Он упал на колени, пачкая свои голубые джинсы охровой сухой землёй. Баки чуть отстранился от машины, позволяя ему стащить со своего зада штаны и бельё. Он нетерпеливо направил голову Стива, положив раскрытую ладонь на затылок, волосы у него были короткими, мягкими, приятными. Стив всё делал по наитию, инстинктивно. Делал так, как хочется, как подсказывало собственное тело. Он облизал широким языком, провёл им от мошонки до самого конца набухающего члена, опалив тёплым дыханием, в контраст холодному ветру. Обвёл кончиком языка венчик — Баки сипло выдохнул, плотнее притянул Стива к себе, и тот насадился, пытаясь расслабить горло, взять до жадного глубоко. Стив сосал, глотал загустевшую от солоноватой смазки слюну, целовал в напряжённый живот, давая себе небольшую передышку, но не переставая скользить рукой вверх-вниз по влажному стволу. Баки глубоко дышал в ответ через нос, голова шла кругом, и все мысли выветрились - выброшенный бесполезный хлам.  
  
      Стив действовал спонтанно, доверившись шестому чувству, природе, необъяснимым желаниям, интуиции. Глубоко вобрав в себя, он пропустил свою руку между ног Баки, под поджавшимися яйцами и проскользнул между ягодиц. Там было влажно и горячо. Надавил пальцем и помассировал. Баки охнул, колени подогнулись, но он лишь шире попытался расставить ноги, скованные спущенными джинсами на икрах.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми. Что ты творишь? — сказал на выдохе Баки, облизнул покрасневший рот. — Безумцы.  
  
      Стив не спрашивал, бесстыдная ночь сама всё расставила по местам, отбросив в стороны сомнение, смущение, страх. Стив поднялся с колен, встал вплотную. Они с Баки сравнялись в росте, смотрели друг другу в глаза, и было в этом больше откровения, чем в ласках и поцелуях. Глаза Стива горели, сияли изнутри, став ярко-голубыми от пьянящего возбуждения, Баки лишь послушно опустил веки, и его жесткие длинные ресницы отбросили тени. Молчаливое согласие? Принятие? Покорность? Он развернулся спиной, вытянул свою одну руку, упёрся локтем в капот машины. Стив соприкоснулся с его голыми ягодицами своими бёдрами, обтянутыми в джинсы, с левой стороны чётко вырисовывался стояк, но Стив не торопился, огладил спину Баки, стянул расстегнутую рубашку с левого плеча, оголяя изуродованную шрамами плоть с вживлённым металлическим обрубком вместо руки. Баки повернул голову, смотря пристально и выжидающе, потемневшие серые глаза стали одного цвета с металлом. Стив нагнулся, откинул волосы с шеи и сдул их, после поцеловал позвонки. Нежно, почти невесомо, мягко. Лаская левый бок, он пробрался под растянутую майку, скользнул ниже — сжал ягодицу, и оттянув, потёрся ширинкой, со стоном выдохнул, понимая, что никакие тормоза его теперь не остановят.  
  
      Стив неловко стянул с себя джинсы, прижался, ощущая жар подставленного тела. Скользнул между… хаотично целуя плечи, спину, тиская. Точно, безумцы. Прямо здесь, на улице, у обрыва, в свете фар на тёплом капоте. И только небо свидетель! Баки прогнулся и потёрся в ответ об Стива. Тот дышал тяжело над самым ухом, какого-то дьявола тянул, изводил.  
  
      — Сделай уже, — Баки чувствовал, что его член обмяк, но желание всё же осталось, оно царапало изнутри, так назойливо и нетерпеливо. — Я тоже скучал, о боги, безумно скучал.  
  
      Баки сказал и тут же закусил губу, слова ему давались тяжело, слишком долго он молчал. Но сейчас сентиментальный бред казался таким естественным и… нужным?  
  
      Стив сплюнул себе на ладонь, размазал по члену, смешивая с собственным секретом. Сплюнул ещё раз и провёл между ягодиц Баки и протолкнул палец, словно на пробу, почувствовав, как сжались тугие стенки, как пульсируют. Выскользнул и нетерпеливо упёрся головкой, мягко надавил и провалился. Баки зажмурился и сжал свой единственный кулак. Больно. Остро. Но пьяняще. Стив выдохнул, вышел и присел, оказываясь лицом перед упругими ягодицами Баки, вновь их широко развёл. Тот вздрогнул, на мгновение решая отступить. На мгновение. Анус покраснел и непроизвольно сократился, Стив надавил большим пальцем, опять сплюнул, и пенная слюна стекла по ложбинке, притормозив у входа. Стив собрал со своей головки предэякулят, добавил к слюне, размазал и вошёл на одну фалангу большого пальца, пытаясь расслабить рефлекторно сжатые мышцы. Притихший Баки полностью доверился и отдался.  
  
      Туго. Баки выругался.  
  
      — Тсс, — зашипел Стив ему на ухо и подался назад, выскользнув наполовину, Баки разочарованно застонал. И Стив толкнулся вновь вперёд, но уже глубже. Он переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Баки, а левой рукой вцепился в его ягодицу, максимально оттягивая, раскрывая перед собой. Эгоист, да, наверно, но как же хорошо, горячо, узко. Поцеловал в мочку, прикусил и вдохнул дурманящий запах волос, продолжая толкаться, толкаться, толкаться, пока Баки не всхлипнул под ним.  
  
      Баки хотел взяться за свой член, но это означало, что придётся окончательно грохнуться на не остывающий капот, упёршись в него щекой. Поэтому он закрыл глаза, продолжая облокачиваться на единственную руку, пытаясь отдаться на растерзание чувствам и Стиву. Его крепкому члену, скользящему в заднице. И боль отступила, смешалась с иными ощущениями. Тело прошила приятная дрожь, и захотелось быть слабым, податливым. Сладкая судорога свела низ живота, и Баки стало нравиться, как стучатся об него тяжёлые яйца Стива, как он входит в него мучительно глубоко, распирает, заполняет, присваивает. Что-то шепчет, коротко стонет, целует и нежно оглаживает. И плевать, что будет потом.  
  
      Стив не контролировал себя, словно спрятанная за облаками луна заставила пробудиться в нём зверя. Стив рычал, кусал Баки за плечо, вдалбливаясь неистовее, когда предоргазменная судорога захватила всё его существо. Он кончал долго с протяжным стоном, Баки понял это по тому, как Стива над ним охватила конвульсия, но силы не покинули его. Он развернул Баки на спину, лицом к себе. Баки задышал часто, через приоткрытый рот, волосы растрепались по лицу и прилипли ко лбу, даже сквозь щетину было видно, что его щёки алеют.  
  
      — Стив, — он облизнул рот — губы были красные, влажные, порочные, до безумия желанные. Стив буквально уложил его на лопатки, упал сверху, зажал между их телами его член. Баки закатил глаза, дыша глубоко, брови подёрнулись вверх, и он трогательно приглушённо застонал. Ощутив в руке тёплое семя, Стив поцеловал Баки, и тот замычал ему в рот, и губ коснулась улыбка.  
  
      Они дождались рассвета. Полусидя на остывшем капоте, наблюдали, как просыпается новый день, и это казалось волшебством, чудом, над которым никто не имеет власти. Молочный туман окутывал ноги, но розовый диск вдали уже рассеивал дымку, аляповато окрашивая сумрачное небо.  
  
      — Баки?  
  
      — М? — Баки смотрел вдаль и Стив не мог отвести взгляда от его красивого профиля.  
  
      — Обними меня.  
  
      Такая простая просьба показалась до неприличия интимной даже после случившегося. Баки неуверенно отлепился от машины, шаркнул подошвой по земле, поднимая в воздух пыль, Стив напряженно ждал. Он положил ему на плечо свою правую руку, придвинулся ближе, и они почти соприкоснулись щекой к щеке, но Баки вовремя упёрся носом Стиву в шею. Глубоко втянул в себя его запах, морозный, как и это утро. Стив обнял в ответ, сомкнул руки чуть выше его поясницы. Он смотрел на рассвет, и первые тёплые лучи трепетали прозрачным светом в его глазах. Казалось, что теперь перед ними бесконечностью растянулись любые дороги, даже эта: на который обрыв и стал началом нового пути. Стив улыбался, он знал, что обязательно нарисует это утро.

 


End file.
